


And it felt so good I wanna do it again

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Coming Out, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, always use a condom kids, louis does a somewhat stupid thing sorry for that, theres actually also a bit of, wanking with a twist i might call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taking the night bus to see his grandmother. On the seat next to him is a brown haired boy with blue glittery eyes. Harry is shy, glittery eyes are not so shy. They travel for hours and hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it felt so good I wanna do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I sat on a bus in June this year, for hours and hours, heading to the capital to go to a couple of One Direction-concerts. My cell phone died and I had no charger. I was bored out of my mind, so my mind tried to help, with putting this in my head. 
> 
> Hope you like it, I for sure know that I like kudos and comments if you feel that those are relevant ;) 
> 
> And also, the title is from Bachelor girls song "Buses and trains", wich was the first song I came to think of, trying to find a line from a song about buses to put as a title, because I have totally caved in on that idea, having song lyrics as fic-titles. 
> 
> Take care! :)

Harry wasn´t a whiny or grouchy person. Like, he really wasn´t. He almost always tried to look at things from the bright side, and most of the time it was like he didn´t even try, he just was doing it, without thinking of it. There was always something positive with everything; in every failed test in school, there was a re-test to succeed even better on than he would´ve on the original test, in all the puddles of rain could a rainbow be found, in all the dog poop under the sole of the shoe was a funny anecdote to tell someone about one day, and so on. This was just who he was. Life is a smorgasbord, you just need to focus on the cake and not on the yucky food like salty fish. Or something like that.

But now, Harry had a really really hard time trying to see any positive things with what he was experiencing. He had been standing at the bus stop, freezing his ass off for nearly an hour more than he had expected, because he had misread his ticket, his bag had not been able to fit in the luggage compartment under the bus so he had to drag it along onto the bus, and the bus seemed to be totally frikkin crowded. And as some kind of horrible icing on a cake made of mud and worms, it seemed that the snowstorm that was raving outside had taken particular aim at him, because the few minutes it had taken for him to leave his secure place in the bus stop and get on this godforsaken bus, the snowfall had increased considerably. He was totally covered with snow.

That in the hot bus changed form.

Into water.

That slowly slowly started streaming down his neck.

Harry swore quietly to himself - but stopped it as soon as he for his inner mind mind saw his mother looking at him with a disapproval face - and clumsily began to walk through the aisle of the bus. He muttered, "Sorry." and "Oops, I'm sorry." and "Terribly sorry sir, I certainly didn´t mean to!" each time his bag hit a poor innocent leg. Which was often. The welcoming warmth of the bus and the realization that he finally was on the road got thankfully his irritation to fade away, and for every "Excuse me, sorry, Ireallydidntmeanto" he felt his old self come through again. It felt good. He had melted snow under his shirt and a stress level so high that it was pouring out of his ears, but he was no longer quite the whiny person he had been for a while. He took a deep breath to relax, and kept on walking through the aisle, pushing his heavy bag in front of him. Okay. This will turn out good. Calm and steady now. No sulky faces.

On both sides of him, people were sitting comfortably reclined in seat after seat, and now he began to feel a bit worried. There was no place for him? He had after all bought tickets.

Now he had passed the bus's last door, only five rows of seats left. They all looked preoccupied. He felt nervousness spread in his body. Oh, he didn´t want to be here anymore, he started to feel really uncomfortable. This bus trip would be unbearable if he would have to stand the whole way. On top of it all, it was a night bus and he had expected to be able to sleep a few hours before he arrived at his beloved little grandmother.

His heart was just about to gallop out of his chest with worry, when he saw an empty seat, at the second left row to his right. Oh! He had never felt so relieved in his life. Well, perhaps a mild exaggeration, but his heart calmed down as fast as it was going to bounce off, and he looked gratefully at the passenger seated by the window. "Hey!" Harry said and smiled relieved "Oh, it feels so good that I found a place to sit, at last, It certainly looked quite crowded. I started to get very nervous." he explained as he did his best to fit in his suitcase on the little shelf above the seats. He secured the bag up there and started taking off his wet coat as he sat down. He turned towards the aisle and felt around at the side of his seat with his hand, to look for a hook to hang the coat on and succeeded, while he continued talking; "I walked and walked and walked, and my goodness, every single seat was full, I would just start to imagine how I would have to stand for nine hours, it would have been one big nightmare. So happy that this seat was empty, it was probably the last one I think! Yikes, I hope my coat dries on the way, it´ll be very uncomfortable to wear when going out in the snow again... "

Harry abruptly stopped talking when he turned from the coat again and realized that his fellow passenger hadn´t offered the slightest "Oh?" or "Really?" or even one little "Mhm?" but just silently sat looking at him. Sure, he had some sort of suppressed laughter dancing in his eyes. but still.

"Oops... I talk too much, huh? Sorry, I bother you in your music maybe?" Harry leaned forward to look for headphones, which would be concealed by dark hair that curled a little at the neck, but didn´t see any "... oh, nope, no music, but still, I´m intruding on your calm area here. sorry. I´m awfully sorry, I tend to talk when I get nervous. Though now I'm not nervous anymore, so from now on I promise to be quiet. I... it ... Um...yeah..."

Harry paused and smiled a disarming smile. If he would´ve had a white flag, he would´ve wavered it. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and sat back in his seat and looked straight ahead, determined to say no more to the poor guy next to him who probably just wanted to be left alone.

Poor guy picked up a book and began to read, and Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was 10:15 in the evening and it was not far from his usual bedtime. He didn´t think it would be a hard task to fall asleep.

Besides that it was.

The fact was that it was totally impossible. He felt sleepy, but how anyone could fall asleep on a bumpy bus, sitting almost straight up, within arms reach into a lot of strangers, were suddenly to him quite incomprehensible.

He opened his eyes again. Looked straight ahead. Sighed. Tried to sneak a peek from the corner of his eye to see if his neighbor had managed the trick of falling asleep, but it didn´t seem like it, it seemed like that book reading was still on schedule.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, picked out a thin blanket from his bag to put over his legs as he felt a little chilly, and then sighed again.

He closed his eyes, thinking that the warmth from the blanket might make him reach a land of dreams, but after 5 minutes of strenuous tries to fall asleep he gave up again. He picked up a water bottle from his bag, took a few sips and suddenly realized that this journey would be long.

"Trouble sleeping?" suddenly the book reader-neighbor said next to him.

Harry turned his head to him. "Yeah ..." he replied gently. "I didn´t mean to disturb you." he explained apologetically and was met with a smile and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Whoa, something in Harry's stomach skipped. When he got on the bus he had apparently been too tightly wound up to really see the person he had sat next to. Now, he kinda wished that he had continued to try to sleep, there was a big chance that he could never take his eyes away from this guy. Oh god, he was so cute! Beautiful! Like a painting!

"Don´t worry, I gave up any plans of sleeping as soon as I sat myself down on the bus, who the hell manages to fall asleep on a bumpy bus, sitting almost straight up, surrounded by strangers?" exclaimed pretty-as-a-painting and threw his arms out to emphasize the craziness in the idea, as best he could in their cramped space.

Harry smiled big and said, "Yes, I thought the exact same! I still hope to be able to catch some sleep eventually though. There are many hours of sleep lost otherwise."

Pretty-as-a-painting shrugged. "Oh well. A night's loss of sleep can´t do any harm. Or do you have something super important to do tomorrow that makes you have to stay alert?"

"No, I'm just going home to my grandmother and stay there a few days."

"Well then" laughed bright-blue-eyes-and-a-bewitching-smile "then you are safe. Grandmas always lets their grandchildren sleep when they need it. Eat all the food she offers you tomorrow and then go lay down on the couch, and you´ll have your hours there!"

Harry looked doubtful. "Nooo... I can´t do that, I can´t leave her with the dishes and everything, she is after all 71 years old, it´d be terrible if I would just leave the table and get out from the kitchen."

Amazingly-beautiful-and-cute thought for a few seconds, then said, "Okay. You eat all the food she wants you to - I know how grandmothers are, they think you have a hole for a stomach - then you do the dishes while she sits on the couch and as soon as she has lost herself into her knitting, you get on the couch and fall asleep? Does that sound better?"

Harry smiled and realized he was blushing a little. Was it possible to fall in love this quickly? "Mm. Perhaps. Unless I manage to fall asleep on the bus now."

"Yes, I wish you good luck with that then, my friend. I myself will not succeed, I can already feel it."

"But at least you have your book." Harry said, nodding at the book in cute-cute-so-insanely-CUTE´s knee.

"Yep. But it sucks." he answered, and Harry smiled gently as an only response. It was probably best to try to sleep anyway. Get himself lost in a a torrential crush on the night bus to grandma felt like a totally doomed thing.

"Good night." he mumbled to the handsome stranger and tried to actively suppress the blush that spread across his poor cheeks.

"Nighty nighty. Sleep well." answered his neighbor cheerfully.

 

...

 

15 minutes later Harry opened his eyes again. "It´s impossible! It´s really effing impossible!"

"I know!" answered his neighbor carefree and Harry heard the smile in his voice. "You really should give up. You´re gonna go crazy, you might as well retreat right now."

"Yeah, maybe I should..." mumbled Harry, yawning. He was tired though. Why couldn´t he just sleep?

"So, what do you think we should do instead of sleeping?" said cute-cute-cute and pulled up his knees to rest under his chin, and turned to Harry.

"I don´t know... We're on a bus. What is there to do...?" Harry answered shyly.

"We could always start by introducing ourselves? Then maybe tell each other all about our lives, from day one until now? Then we might´ve covered like 6,5 of our 9 hours, because I guess you're going to the end station?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, that´s right, my grandmother lives in Tinsbury. And my name is Harry. And you?"

Way-too-pretty smiled back and replied, "My grandmother lives in Doncaster, I´m going all the way to the end station to help my cousin move, and my name is Louis. Hello." said most-beautiful-thing-in-the-world-Louis and held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello." Harry answered and held out a bit shaky, a bit sweaty hand and shook Louis steady and not a bit sweaty hand a few times.

"You got on in Winsford, yeah?" Louis said.

"Yeah, yeah, I live in... um, Holmes Chapel." Harry answered.

"Holmes Chapel? Never heard of, sounds teeny-tiny?" Louis stated.

Harry laughed and noted that the nervousness of being close to this exquisitely beautiful creature seemed to start fading away. "Yeah, it's not big at all, the population is around 5000."

 

...

 

They talked without stop for an hour, and Harry had a extraordinarily good time. Louis was easy to talk to, and Harry felt that his desire to sleep away this whole trip was fading by the second.

"Well, then the subject School is covered. Shall we talk about love now?" said Louis and Harry's smile faded for half a second before he found it again, nodding cheerfully and said, "Sure."

He could get through this subject. He could. Louis was a stranger. No worries. No need to get deeply into any subject with a stranger. Staying on the surface is good. Constantly balancing on the surface, nemas problemas.

"Do you have a crush on someone right now?" said Louis, and sat himself cross-legged, facing Harry.

"No." Harry answered truthfully, because of course Louis didn´t count. Not now. Maybe tomorrow, but not now.. So, first question answered. Good. This went well. Like clockwork. "Are you?" he asked Louis.

"Nope." Louis replied and looked just as carefree as Harry felt. Or, maybe a little more carefree. Or, perhaps very much more carefree than Harry was feeling. His heart started pounding.

"When was the last time you had a crush on someone?" was Louis´ next question.

Harry pretended to think even though he knew exactly when he had crushed on someone the last time.

"It was, like... maybe... Maybe three or four months ago..." he answered vaguely.

"Who was it, and why aren´t you anymore? Was the feelings mutual?" read Louis following questions and Harry felt as though they came faster than shots from a machine gun.

"Ehm ... It was someone in my class... who turned out to be an idiot... and no, the feelings were not mutual..." Harry mumbled and looked down at his hands.

"Hm." replied Louis. "I'm not having a crush on someone right now. Everybody around me actually seems to be idiots. The last crush I had was a year ago, with someone who also - surprise surprise - turned out to be an idiot and I'm pretty sure that the feelings actually were mutual, but idiots, idiots and again idiots, showed their prejudiced snouts and put ideas into this person's head. So, no love for me." Louis finished and made a face that were probably meant to look like a carefree smile, but that got lost somewhere along the way.

Harry felt sorry for Louis, he looked a little heart-broken, while Harry silently wondered how anyone would ever let prejudices stand in the way of a relationship with this man.

"That doesn´t sound so...um... fun..." muttered Harry, not knowing how he would take the conversation further, but before he could begin to think about it, Louis continued, "Nope. It sucks. Not as much now as it has sucked, but however, it still sucks a bit. Dammit, I really hate people sometimes. People in schools. Immature fucking idiots. How old are you??" he said looking at Harry.

I just turned 17" Harry answered.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm 19 and think that there´s just now that people start to get a little more sensible... but I really don´t have much hope for anyone still in school. It's like you're not worth anything if you stick out from the crowd the slightest. I get so fucking pissed off thinking of it!"

Harry nodded gently, without really knowing what Louis meant, but he didn´t really dare question on the subject. Maybe didn´t want to. Maybe maybe he could identify a little bit too well from Louis´ words. He stayed silent.

Louis took a deep breath.

"Okay. Ugh. Nice and calm, don´t get all worked up now. You haven´t been an idiot, you shouldn´t have to listen to my little tantrum. Hmm, okay, where were we? Crushes, love? Love, NOT sullied by prejudice. What is the most important thing in a person you can think of getting into a relationship with?"

Harry replied honestly "That you can hold a conversation with ... the person. I think that's a really important thing. I don´t want just a pretty face or, like, even if I would love my future other half to have a good sense of humor or something like that - what is the point if you can´t talk to eachother?"

Louis nodded thoughtfully. "Wise words. True words. I agree. Anything else? Appearance?"

Harry shrugged. "I don´t know. I don´t think I have any special... type. It's the inside that counts." he replied and smiled over the cliché he had just served, but that still felt true.

"Oh Harry... last name?" said Louis, his eyebrows curiously increased.

"Styles." Harry filled in.

"Oh, Harry Styles, the true romantic. It's the inside that counts. So beautiful, as if it were taken from a book of poetry!" Louis smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well then. Sex: Let's talk about sex!" he said and smiled wide and rubbed his hands. "Sex is fun, yeah?"

Harry pulled up the corners of his mouth in something that probably resembled Louis earlier attempts to smile. Sex, okay... It was not exactly something Harry had much personal experience of.

"Or?" said Louis cautious.

"Well... I..." Harry mumbled and looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "I... I don´t know."

"You don´t know if sex is fun?" said Louis.

"No... I'm only 17." Harry said quietly as if it would explain everything. He knew that a lot of people had had sex once or several times at that age, but it was not extremely unusual not to have done very much either. He hoped that Louis would not be totally shocked that he was still almost totally inexperienced.

"Well, I'm not so amazingly experienced either... I have done some things, but not.... uh, well... the thing ... Mostly like testing some stuff..." explained Louis and for the first time since Harry got on the bus he thought he heard a certain softness in Louis's voice, as if his self-assurance in the form of a runaway freight train slowed down a bit and turned into... a pillow? A rushing cushion...? Harry shook his head to get rid of the mental image of a pillow on rails, and replied "Okay. I would imagine that you had lots of experience, had done lots of things with a lot of people...?"

Harry hoped it didn´t sound like he was calling Louis a slut, but more that he thought he seemed to be a confident guy with a taste for the good in life. Kinda.

Louis smiled and cocked his head. "Maybe in the best of worlds, Harry. I can imagine that sex is great, but... it haven´t been so easy for me so far. How come you haven´t done anything yet? Or, what have you done?"

Harry swallowed. Would he answer truthfully? Well, Louis was, after all, just a stranger. He would never again see him after they get off the bus when these 7 hours have passed. Why not be honest?

"I ... have snogged a few people... And once I got a handjob. I guess that´s all..." he replied, wondering if cheeks could burn up, because it surely felt like it. He had never blushed this much before. He was a bit surprised.

"Was it a good handjob?" Louis asked curiously. Harry looked at him. What kind of question was that?

"Uh, yeah, I guess...? mumbled Harry. "I was probably a bit too nervous to really enjoy it, but... yeah, it was probably good I think. What about you? What have you done?" he asked, not really sure if he really wanted to know.

"The same." replied Louis. "Some snogging, some handjobs. Almost a blowjob once."

"Almost?" Harry giggled a little louder than he meant to, and put his hand over his mouth, he didn´t want to disturb their fellow passengers. An almost-blowjob sure sounded interesting.

"Yeah, well, it was at a party. I was interested in a person at that party and I actually knew that.... that this person was interested in me. We were pretty drunk, the both of us, and ended up in a bedroom. Mini-Louis were able to feel one little lick from the tongue before the mood in the room changed from "God, I'm so horny, I want you now, please, I wanna suck your dick!" to "Fuck fuck fuck, what are we doing, I can 't do this, I can´t be this, I gotta get home!" and that was that.

"Why, what made her say that? ´Can't be this'?" Harry repeated. "What does that mean, what couldn´t she be?"

Louis cocked his head and looked at Harry. "Not she. He. He meant that he couldn't be gay." he replied.

If Harry's cheeks had burned up before, they must have been freezing now. It felt like all the blood disappeared from his face. If he were to try to say something, he was sure it would have been heard a crushing sound from the jaws of the ice that spread. Therefore, he said nothing. Just stared at Louis.

Gay.

Gay?

Gay gay gay.

Just like that, without flinching, sitting on a bus that would take them far through England, had this beautiful man uttered that word. Harry wanted to close his eyes, wanted to do as he had done when he was a kid and played hide and seek and thought that the harder he closed his eyes, the less he would be seen. At the same time, he understood that his behavior might seemed a bit strange, so he tried to drop the shock and continue the conversation.

He cleared his throat. The jaw felt terribly stiff. Was it perhaps frozen for real? He cleared his throat again. "Okay." he replied. Oh god, what else would he say? All his words had run out, there was not a single word left in his body. He nodded. He could at least do that. Good. He nodded again. "Okay." he said. Again.

Good. He can nod and say "okay". Great. It will get you far. Not to mention how normal it seems. He gave himself a mental facepalm and looked up at Louis, feeling like a proper idiot.

Louis smiled kindly. "Are you shocked?" he asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. It would be quite rude to be shocked that someone is gay, wouldn´t it? Harry was anything but rude. Nope, he was not shocked.

"Nope." Harry-the-not-rude answered thus. "No, not at all. Or, not because you would look gay, or I mean, would seem to be gay, or, like, you know, not that it´s wrong to be gay, or something like that. If you are, or if you´re not, I mean every person are entitled to prefer what they... um, prefer... I mean, I'm not shocked, that's okay, everyone can be what they want, I... "

Louis interrupted him. "Hey. Stop. No need to continue. You are not shocked, good. You can stop there."

Harry fell silent. He was indeed shocked. He wondered if Louis believed him when he testified that he wasn´t.

"Well, I am gay aswell.." said Louis then.

The ice came back in a heartbeat. "Aswell?" croaked Harry. What on earth would that mean??

"Yeah, well, it wasn´t just the person who gave me that almost-blow job and said that he couldn´t be that, meaning gay, I mean.. I am gay aswell. I just wanted to make that clear."

Harry nodded. "Okay." Oh, great, back to nodding and repeating the word Okay...

Louis laughed. "Harry, you seriously look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure that you are not shocked... or something?"

Harry shrugged, but didn´t dare to really look Louis in the eye. "It's okay. I might be a little bit... surprised, maybe. It´s not so common where I come from... to be...um, gay..."

Harry almost whispered the last word.

"I understand. It's the same where I live..It´s a fairly large city, but as I said, people our age are idiots, so it doesn´t seem so common there either. I guess I just can´t be open there, for another couple of years. It sucks."

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. He wanted to respond. Talk some more. Talk a lot. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt that he wanted to open his heart wide open before this man. But he just couldn´t.

"So." Louis said with a wide, disarming smile. "Now what? Want to talk more? Or would you wanna try to sleep again?"

Harry tried to think. Was he tired? Yes, maybe a little bit. Maybe he should try to sleep. He didn´t really think he´d dare to talk more. "I think I´m a little tired." he replied.

Louis smiled. "Then I think you should try to sleep. Nighty nighty again." He caressed Harry quickly on the cheek before he sat back firmly in his seat and started reading his book. Perhaps he would also try to sleep soon, Harry thought, as he felt the warmth from Louis fingers linger on his skin.

 

...

 

Fifteen minutes later. Harry is awake. Thoughts rushing, he's dead tired, but no sleep seems to be on the agenda. He listens for Louis, trying to hear if his breath is calm and steady as if he was asleep, or if he seems to be awake. Harry opens his eyes and glances at his neighbor, who is staring straight ahead but turning towards Harry when he sees that he´s moving.

"Couldn´t sleep?" he sais with sympathy in his voice.

"Nope..." Harry answers. "But I'm tired. Shit I'm tired, what time is it?"

Louis looks at his cell phone, saying "Quarter past two. We have about five more hours to go."

Louis put his cell down again, then looking at Harry, without saying anything. Too many silent seconds later he says, "Hey. Harry... If I have an idea... do you promise to listen to it, all way through and not like... hit me, if it seems like a horrible idea. Or faint? Or... so?"

Harry raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about and why would I do such a thing?"

"Because it's a wacky idea. Promise to keep calm? If you say no, then it´s no, and no weird feelings after that. Moving on, we can talk about... capital cities we want to visit. Traveling we wanna do and so. Or dogs. Cats maybe. Whatever rocks your animalboat. Fishes? "

"Okay..." Harry answered hesitantly but smiling. Louis sounded a bit wacky, but on the other hand, it´s in the middle of the night, everything ever uttered at this side of midnight probably sounded wacky.

"Okay..." repeated Louis. Now he looked nervous again and that made Harry nervous. "Okay... well... You would really love to be able to sleep, right?"

Harry shrugs, nods and says, "Well, it could be good to get a few hours sleep."

"....and you thought that it was nice to get that handjob you told me about?"

Harry raises an eyebrow.

"And you love to compete...?" Louis continues and refers to what Harry had told him about his competitive spirit when it came to Scrabble and other board games.

"Louis..." said Harry expectantly.

"Harry... what do you think about a little contest... In who can come the fastest? You know, come-come."

"What?!" Harry burst out, causing an old lady on the other side of the asle to jump in her sleep.

"Schhhh...." Louis puts a finger to his own mouth. "Yes, I know, I'm a little crazy. Or maybe a lot. And you may think I'm completely feral and socially impaired. But!.... Think about it. We will have something to do for a while, it's fun with the competitive element, and after a good orgasm, it's always easier to fall asleep."

"But I'm... I'm.... I..." mumbled Harry. He wanted to say that he wasn´t gay. For it was a very gay thing to sit next to a strange guy on a bus and wank, there was no doubt about that. He just couldn´t really get the words out. If he was only given a moment, he would probably be able to explain it to Louis.

"You what...?" Louis said.

Harry shook his head and tried again. "I'm... not... It... We can´t... I'm... not..."

"You aren´t what?"

"...that... that thing... you know..." muttered Harry.

"Sweetie... Are you trying to tell me that you aren´t gay?" Louis said kindly. Too kindly, Harry thought. Overly kindly?

Harry didn´t answer. In the silence that occurred, his mind created vivid pictures of Louis, kinda on his knees, with - and THAT'S when Harry stopped himself and started thinking of rotten bananas and naked cats instead. Shit.

"Yes...?" Harry answered, trying to tear himself away from the images he had just seen and even though himself that it was a poor effect on the conviction in his answer.

Louis said nothing. It felt like he was waiting for something. Probably he waited for Harry's brain to calm down, for now it was in full swing to imagine how Louis would look like with his mouth open, tongue out, waiting - Oh dear lord. Stop this now!

Harry pulled a hand through his hair. He wanted to respond properly on Louis question. Wanted to answer No, nope, njet, no gay to be found here, moving on. But why did it feel like he would betray him? And betray himself ...?

"Harry. Can I ask you a question?" said Louis.

Harry nodded. One day a few months ago, he had been sitting on the couch at home in Cheshire, weeping hysterically against his mother's shoulder while he during upset hiccups were able to tell his mother hat he thought he liked boys instead of girls, and his mother had run a calming hand up and down his back, assuring him everything was fine, nothing was wrong, everything was okay.

He wished his mother was here now.

Or. Maybe not. It would probably bee a little awkward having his mum with when sitting next to the most beautiful thing that ever walked this earth, imagining him in various hot situations.

Okay, mum is not here. That's probably for the better.

But he still had not quite accepted this insight, which he had only told his mother and barely himself. And sitting next to Louis - who seemed to be very comfortable in himself, suddenly it felt so big. To admit.

"Okay, Harry." Louis said, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "You have to answer this fast: What would you prefer to have in your mouth - a tit or a dick?"

Harry was amazed at Louis choice of words, but heard himself say, "A dick," and then he slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Really?" Louis said, smiling. It was a friendly smile. A safe smile, that had Harry feel that it didn´t matter, not in the slightest, what he had admitted to the young man in front of him.

Harry nodded. Still slightly shocked that it had been so easy to admit. And/or saying the word 'dick' out loud publicly. He honestly didn´t know what caused the biggest shock.

He blushed again and looked down at his hands. His fingertips searched frantically for something to fiddle with, a nail that needed to be bitten, or a loose thread in his clothes. Before he could find anything to set focus on instead of that big confession he had just made, Louis spoke.

"Harry, is this... like the first time you talk to someone about this? Other people knows, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Only my mum."

Louis looked terrified. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm in no place to force that kind of information out of you, I am really really sorry!" and put up his hands in front of him in a gesture of peace. "I'm really sorry." he said again.

Harry smiled a little. He felt surprisingly relieved that Louis now knew this. Although he was just a stranger, it was now one more person on this earth who shared this big thing with him.

"It's okay." he replied. "It feels really good that you know... It´s like it´s easier to bear now. It´s all just so new, everything. Or... Actually, I guess I always knew. But, as you said before.... people are idiots. I wanted so badly that it would only be my imagination... or... a phase, or something, it has been quite a hassle to actually admit it to myself, it's only a few months ago I really... really realized it. The fact that I will not change. That I just can´t change."

"Ohh, honey, come here!" Louis exclaimed loudly, causing the poor lady across the aisle again to jump in her sleep. Louis pulled Harry to him and closely tucked into his chest, Harry could hear the lady snore and mumble something, before falling back into a quiet sleep.

"I am honestly really really sorry for suggesting what I just did, of course you're not going to have to do such things here on the bus, it was just an idea that sounded really good in my head. As I said, I am very aware about the fact that I might be considered as a total weirdo. You have my sincere apologies!" assured Louis, and let Harry out of his grip.

Back in his own seat - it had unfortunately been more uncomfortable than comfortable to sit half on Louis seat, half on his own - Harry looked shyly at Louis and said, "Though I... Oh you know... Why not? I was just a little surprised when you said it. And now that you know my secret.. why not? I tried to just keep some kind of facade. A straight facade. "

Louis smiled. "Really?".

Harry nodded. He felt... light, as if he would float away into space if it weren´t that he was stuck on a bus. It was a great feeling "So. How do we do it...? We just start or what?" he asked, a little embarrassed, but still not nearly as much as he had thought he would be in a situation like this. If he ever would have imagined in a situation like this. Which he hadn´t, for he had no friends who were like Louis. Which he now suddenly began to mourn. He wished Louis and him could´ve lived closer to each other, but Louis had gotten on the bus the whole three hours before Harry.

Louis smiled and replied, "Yes, I suppose so." but when Harry scooted away the blanket he had over his legs and began to unbutton his jeans, it was suddenly Louis's turn to look embarrassed. "Well... There´s another rule to this... That I didn´t quite say..."

Harry's hands went still, rested over his unbuttoned fly, directly on the black cotton fabric of his underwear. He didn´t know if it was good or bad that he was already getting hard.

"Okay?" he said simply.

"Oh god, Harry..." said Louis, looking slightly pained. "So, um... so here it is.. oh god... Harry, you must understand that when my strange brain came up with this idea, I assumed that you were, like not as sweet and innocent as you look... I thought that everyone has done more than I have, so I thought this was supposed to be no big deal at all for you. Suddenly it all feels so big...

"Just say it." Harry said nonchalantly, wondering how bad it could be. He wasn´t worried to the slightest.

"Oh god..." murmured Louis again, and took a deep breath and said "... I thought that we would... That, um, that the winner is the one who succeeds first. But we do it on... like, each other... the one who manages to get the other to.... Hmm, well, you know... is the winner..."

Louis paused and looked nervously at Harry. Harry's eyes were drawn to Louis lower lip where small perfect teeth nervously bit down and Harry though to himself that this boy could do just about anything to Harry without him protesting.

However, he said nothing, just looked back at Louis, who looked back, clearly worried about what the reaction would be.

A minute went by. Maybe more.

Then Harry said, "What´s the prize?"

Louis looked startled and then he started laughing, but quickly collected himself and responded with a serious look on his face "I imagine... a t-shirt maybe? With the print "Me and my amazing hand got my travel partner to fall asleep."

Harry snorted out a sound that could be described as a combination of panic and suppressed laughter, put both hands to his mouth and hissed from behind them "Oh my God, we're really doing this??" and Louis replied with a big smile. "I don´t know, are we? Why not?" and Harry could swear that the blue eyes had real silver glitter in them.

"Okay. Yeah, why not?" he replied excitedly and let his hands again fall to his lap, one rested softly over the unbuttoned fly.

Louis raised an eyebrow. Alright. They would do this.

"But then you´ll have to get yourself together and increase the speed, it's not fair if you are going to stall like this!" Harry grinned and threw a meaningful look at Louis pants, still neatly buttoned.

Louis obeyed and slowly buttoned up his pants until bright turquoise fabric in his underwear was visible. Suddenly, it felt very real. He probably never really would´ve imagined it would really happen.

"Maybe..." he had to clear his throat to get the voice to carry. ".. Maybe I should put something over myself, like you have done..."

"Good idea." Harry answered, and followed Louis with his eyes as he leaned forward and picked up a hoodie from his bag and arranged it over his legs. "Okay... And now we start...?" Louis said, and glanced over at the curly boy. Suddenly a whole bunch of nervous butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Ugh, he usually never were nervous.

Harry nodded and before Louis could worry more, Harry put his hand over Louis unbuttoned fly, and his long fingers found their way in under the pants and gently curled around his semi-hard dick. A gasp that turned into a moan fell from Louis lips and Harry chuckled and said "Schh... We do not wanna wake up our poor neighbor-lady, now do we?"

"Shit." Louis mumbled and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly let the air out again.

Then he turned to Harry and put his hand over his hard-on. "I'm not gonna give you any advantage." he muttered as he squeezed around the hardness sitting just beneath the soft fabric.

"Oh." Harry said and leaned back. "This feels... nice... Shit. This is... Wow, this is already way better than everything that other guy did." he said with a muffled voice.

It gave Louis a little boost in confidence and he pushed his hand down on Harry's hard dick, began with his wrist closest to the root and then let the pressure move forward, until his fingertips pressed against the tip.

Harry breathed out an "Ahh" almost inaudibly but Louis didn't miss it. He couldn´t really decide what the most exciting fact was; feeling Harry's hand squeeze him, or to feel Harry's cock in his own hand and hear his response. He surely had not expected this to happen after getting on this bus today. Or, like, in a million years, to be honest. But he didn't complain. He definitely did not complain. When Harry let his hand slide up from where his fingers had been exploring Louis already embarrassingly hard dick, to instead let it ghost along the top of his shorts and then slowly, painfully slowly, sliding in underneath them, he for sure though the tension were going to kill him.

This is it. This is serious. We are really doing this, Louis thought to himself and held back a groan that wanted to spring free when he felt Harry's skin against his own. Oh dear sweet fucking lord, shit shit shit, he thought, and forced himself to sit still and enjoy Harry's cautious movements, even though the only thing he wanted was to buck his hips up to meet the warm hand.

Harry was experimenting with his touch, sometimes he touched Louis so softly, sometimes he squeezed hard, making Louis having to keep back gasps. He let his hand slide easily back and forth, mimicking the movements of a handjob, but barely making friction, getting Louis nothing but frustrated. He wished Harry to stop experimenting and instead touch him harder, make him feel what he now longed for more and more, he needed some more soon. Unconsciously his own desires reflected on his movements and Harry moaned quietly when Louis moved his hand firmly back and forth across the fabric in the shorts.

"Under... Get your hand underneath, please..." Harry whispered .

Louis nodded and glanced at him as he worked his hand underneath the shorts, and placed his hand on Harry's cock.

"Oh god..." Harry whispered and closed his eyes. "God..."

Louis gave Harry the kind of touch he himself wanted, but what Harry gave him was still careful and wary. Louis´ hand glided smoothly over Harry's cock and Harry responded with his entire body. He met Louis movements with his hips, bucked them up everytime Louis pulled down the soft skin.

"Yes, yes, like that... shit Louis..." whispered Harry strained, still with eyes closed, and now it seemed that he had put his experimentation to an end, and instead let his hand slide over Louis´ cock just as Louis longed for. He gasped, that quick handjob on that lousy party he had been to a year ago held nothing, honestly nothing, against this. Harry's hand moved quickly and subconsciously Louis fell into his pace with his own hand. Louis heard how they both gasped with restrained groans now, and when Harry pulled his hand to him and said, "The trousers, it's too tight. You need to push them down more." Louis didn´t spend a second too long on overthinking it, but braced his feet against the floor of the bus, lifted his hips and slid down both pants and shorts, keeping the turquoise fabric still around his bum to not have to sit directly on the seat of the bus. The sweater covering Louis was forgotten about, it was hanging on for dear life around his knees, slowly ending up on the floor.

"Yes, good..." said Harry, hurrying to take Louis in his hand again. He quickly found the rhythm and Louis kept on going with his own. With his free hand Harry tucked his pants and shorts down the same way as he had asked Louis to do and then they ended up sitting there for a long time, hands franticly moving over the other boy´s cock, both panting but trying to keep quiet.

The bus was completely silent except for the little sounds they both made, everyone else seemed to be sound asleep, they could hear people snore here and there. Far away they could here the driver listening to the radio and suddenly Louis whispered "Can I blow you?".

Harry opened his eyes in surprise and turned to Louis, his hand movements lost their speed a bit, and he exclaimed, "No, no, you can´t. You don´t know me, you have no idea where I've been. No!"

"I trust you. I trust what you said before, about not having done anything." replied Louis, slightly flustered and blushing. "I do. Please. Can I?"

"You're acting irresponsibly..." mumbled Harry, but could not obtain any serious no for an answer. Obviously there was nothing to worry about, but Louis should not rely on people like this. "You shouldn't trust people like this, you need to be careful..." he tried to explain and realized he sounded about 40 years older than he really was. It felt like he put a restrain to his entire existence. Thankfully, Louis didn´t listen to him.

"Can I...? Please? I´ve never done it before, you know, but... Please... I wanna taste you..."

Those four last words pushed Harry so far away from denying Louis anything, that he could aswell be sat on a spaceship, heading to Mars."Fuck... Yeah, okay, yes. Fuck, okay. Of course, Shit Louis!" he groaned and moved his arm a bit to make more room.

Louis didn´t waste a second, and Harry cursed out loud in the bus when he suddenly felt warm, wet lips close around the tip of his cock.

The next second the feeling was gone and Louis peered up at him with a happy look on his face "Precome. You got precome! Tastes good, Harry!" and Harry groaned again, squeezed his eyes shut and quickened his hand on Louis and then he was in Louis mouth again. He had fantasized about blowjobs, imagining girls and boys on their knees, lips tightly stretched around him, but never thought he could imagine the real feeling of someone having his dick in their mouth, and he was right not to. He very quickly came to that conclusion now; never had he felt anything as good as this, never could he have imagined this thing so amazing. No good feeling in the world could ever compare to feel this boy´s lips around his achingly hard cock. He worked his hand up and down over Louis, where he sat folded uncomfortably over his seat to reach to Harry, head bobbing eagerly up and down. He let the sweetest little grunts fall from his lips, it made Harry wanting to make a funny little comment about Louis having to keep quiet, giving sleeping lady some peace, but his head was a mess, his body was on fire and of all needs he had dancing inside of him, talking about old ladies felt like the absolute last important.

Louis hand felt perfect around Harry, it was so much smaller than Harrys own, and so warm, and so firm and its movements mixed perfectly with his perfect mouth gliding up and down. The sounds falling without stop from Louis made Harry dizzy, and when he felt that familiar feeling building up inside of him at lot faster than expected, his right hand, up until now resting against the seat, went up to touch Louis. He had to feel him, had to grip onto him or just something, and a worn down bus seat was not what his hands yearned for. He put his hand against the back of Louis head and his fingers itched to tangle themselves up in the dark hair, but Harry resisted. Just kept his hand still. His left hand kept going up and down over Louis cock, it wasn´t really easy with the boy crouched over like that, but it was totally workable. Louis mouth felt so good and Harry let a soft moan slip out. Louis dipped even lower down on him and Harry felt his nose actually touching his belly. It made Harry gasp and allowing his fingers to tighten around the strands of hair he felt against the palm of his hand. He couldn´t stop himself, he had to feel Louis more, have him, in both his hands, so he carefully, so so carefully, let himself pull the hair a little, just so little, pressing down his hand the next second, making it hard for Louis to move his head up when he was about to, and then pulling the hair again, making Louis head follow that direction. Not a grunt this time, but a somewhat high pitched sound were to be heard from Louis in the oh so quiet bus, making Harry grip in Louis hair even harder. Louis sounded like something from a porno, his voice so high pitched and at the same time clouded with what he obviously was feeling, but it was beautiful, and so hot, it went straight to Harrys cock and he held back another moan.

Louis couldn´t hold his sounds back though, he sounded so amazing, it had Harry pull Louis hair again and again and it felt like Louis mouth were transformed into nothing but suction guided by Harrys hand, nothing but warm-wet-tight, nothing but Harry feeling good good good inside of him, and he pushed Louis down harder, as gently as he´s pulling him up by the hair again, and then down, over and over, making Louis whine and gasp and Harry felt him quicken the bobbing and suck in his cheeks even harder from it.

Harry´s eyes were closed but he had stars rushing around in front of him, it was like an explosion, the sensation of Louis around his throbbing cock, the warm hand sliding up and down, the tongue occasionally darting out, swirling, licking, all the hot, pretty sounds that kept falling from between Louis lips, it was all too much, too fast, too unreal, and when it for a second and a half occurred to Harry that he was on a bus, getting sucked off by this cute cute boy that he honestly just met, and that all the people around him was asleep and could wake up at any time, it got too much, so Harry again mimicked on Louis what he was feeling and wanting for himself, making his left hand fly over Louis cock. Harry was about to come, soon soon, he was so close, so so close, and he wished that his needs could reach Louis by telepathy. He let out small moans, groans, panting sounds, he sounded so affected, and could hear it himself, but couldn´t help it. He was so close, so fucking close, working fast over Louis cock, he could tell that the pretty boy bent over in Harry´s lap was close too, and at an exceptionally loud sound from him, Harry groaned and pushed Louis head down hard, so so hard, maybe too hard, keeping him down, down, down, for just half a second too long, but just as he was almost scaring himself with how rough he was treating him, and forcing himself to let go of his head, Louis yelped, his jaw went slack, his hand movements came to a halt and his whole body tensed up and convulsed, he groaned and then made the most beautiful little "ah"-sounds. They went straight into every fiber of Harry and when he realized what was happening, why Louis suddenly stopped what he was doing on Harry, and instead started to pant and moan and twitch and shudder, he hissed "Fuck, Louis, fuck fuck fuck...!" and was pushed over his own edge so hard that he saw stars even with his eyes wide open.

...

Harry´s hand were sticky. And kinda stuck to Louis groin, since he still hadn´t sat himself up.

Louis´ lips, chin and one cheek were sticky. And, yeah, kinda stuck to Harry¨s groin, since he was still laying there, unable to get up, not wanting to.

The bus was quiet.

The boys heart rate were slowly coming to a normal pace.

It all felt a bit awkward but not as awkward that it probably should feel?

"So..." Harry said... "this was fun. You wanna meet sometime again later, like, when we´re both home again?"

He couldn´t see it, but he thought he could feel Louis smile.

He definitely could feel Louis nod.

"I won this competition, you know..." Harry said, sounding very satisfied with himself. "I´m totally expecting a t-shirt."

Louis laughed quietly, hot breath against Harry´s skin. "Yeah, I´ll be sure to give you your t-shirt, I promise. But I expect you to wear it on our very first date then. Deal?"

"Deal." Harry answered, feeling very very very happy.

He thought he would be able to sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s so very totally okay if you want to correct any mistakes I did here, I have no beta, and English isn´t my mother tounge, so I´m really just depending on google translate and the English I know... Please let me know if you flinched at something!


End file.
